


Sleep

by 78meg9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Hypnotism, M/M, complete submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78meg9/pseuds/78meg9
Summary: "You're feeling sleepy," Antonio said. His voice was so low, so heavy. It flooded over Lovino like melted chocolate. his body wanted nothing more than submit"Listen to my voice, and only my voice"





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in writing hypnotism as a kink, and after sitting on this fic for ages decided to post

"You're feeling sleepy," Antonio said. His voice was so low, so heavy. It flooded over Lovino like melted chocolate. His body wanted nothing more than submit

"Listen to my voice, and only my voice"

Lovino's head began to roll, lulled into a sense of submission. He couldn't do anything but listen.

"Spread your legs, slowly... slowly..." and Lovino complied, a slave to the voice that spoke such sweet words.

His eyes became hazy as he watched the swirls of color take away his sense of self, of place, of time... there were hands on his thighs, swirling patterns, so many sensations… but the voice was back

"You're such a good boy, Lovino. such a good boy. You belong to me..." the voice said, and Lovino agreed. He belonged like this, cream thighs spread apart for these wonderful sensations, the sinking feeling in his belly making him tingle in so many places.

Antonio smiled as Lovino's head rolled back again. he was making such beautiful sounds, but Antonio was sure he couldn't hear himself. Lovino was trapped in a world of submission and desire, and it made it so much easier to slip one finger into the compliant boy

Lovino made a sound between a whimper and a moan, his eyes snapping into focus before Antonio's voice was back. "Hush, little Lovi. You're feeling sleepy. So sleepy..." and slowly Lovino sunk back into helplessness.

it was safe to slip two fingers inside. Lovino arched to his touch, but was so weak under his spell. a line of drool slipped from his mouth, and he brushed it away with his tongue. but there were so many nice sensations, there was such a nice voice beckoning him to let go... "You feel so nice under my fingertips Lovi. stay perfectly still and I'll make everything better for you"

Lovino could do nothing but lie silently as something much bigger prodded his entrance. His puckered asshole twitched, but the rest of Lovino could not disobey his master's commands

Antonio slid in carefully. Lovino's dazed eyes only widened the slightest. it was not the first time that day Antonio had taken him this way, and it wouldn't be the last. he was so loose at this point, and Antonio found it necessary to lean down to whisper in his ear. "You feel so good Lovino. So open for me like this. you love the feeling of me inside you, you want nothing more, no one else can make you feel like this"

He was right. Lovino could want nothing more than his master's touch. nothing more than lying back in complete and utter submission, weak and helpless.

Antonio started to move. The pace was vigorous and controlling, giving Lovino no freedom except to meet his hips with every thrust. There were hands in his hair, tugging, pulling. Lovino felt trapped in a warm haze, surrounded and controlled but the voice had said it was good. Antonio had promised to make him feel good- and he would listen as his voice seeped into his thoughts and directed his every move, his every moan and whimper.

Lips covered his own, dominating, wicked. A tongue forced its way into his mouth, and Lovino suckled it in time to the pounding his prostate received.

Antonio broke them apart, sliding his mouth to Lovino’s ear. “You’re doing so well, Lovino. So good, you’re so good.” He paused before a dark grin slid across his face at Lovino’s responding moan “Come for me now, sweetheart. Say my name”

It was an order, and so Lovino complied. “Ah, ah- Antonio!” he gasped out, his words slurred. Lovino’s eyes went wide for the briefest of seconds, only to see Antonio’s dark, dark eyes and his wicked smile before the waves of an orgasm crashed around him.

Lovino slipped into his subconscious once more, never forgetting the unwavering control that was placed over him.

“Sleep” Antonio whispered into his skin. “Sleep,” He said as he continued to rock into Lovino’s limp body, so weak and compliant. He drank in the sight before him, Lovino’s legs spread, white ribbons of cum decorating his stomach, how he was splayed so reverently across the bed, and his eyes- slipping closed under his order, but so dazed and hazy and dark. Under his control

Antonio shuddered as he came, deep as he could go. Lovino would feel it in the morning. Antonio wanted him to feel it in him forever

Lovino slowly blinked into consciousness. he was tangled in Antonio's arms, naked in the bed. There such a lull feeling in him, and his ass was sore. But it was a pleasurable burn.

"Are you feeling okay?" Antonio asked. It seemed he was awake, and slightly worried from his tone of voice. it had been Lovino's idea, but Antonio never wanted to hurt him

"How often did you do it?" Lovino whispered back. He couldn't remember anything but the haze that had felt so good

"... four times"

Lovino pondered on that. He usually came too after two round, never mind four. It seemed Antonio's hold was becoming stronger and stronger, and as the arms wrapped tighter around him, he couldn't protest. he just feared one day he would never wake up


End file.
